Le Doulos
Le Doulos is a French film of Jean-Pierre Melville released in 1962 . Summary * 1 Overview * 2 Comments * 3 Data Sheet * 4 Distribution * 5 Note * 6 External links Synopsis [ edit | edit the code ] Maurice Faugel has resented his stay in prison, during which his wife was shot. In revenge, he kills the fence Gilbert Varnove with his own weapon, while it prepares for stolen jewelry. That booty must be given to Nuttheccio and Armand, whose arrival causes leakage Faugel with the revolver and the loot. As a precaution, it hides everything in a desert location at the foot of a street lamp. The next day Silien, his best friend, brings him material to Therese, the landlady and friend of Faugel, for a burglary. Then he will call his friend, the Salignari Commissioner. Silien is frowned upon in the community, it has the reputation of being a "doulos", that is to say an indicator. During the burglary of a mansion by Faugel and Rémy accomplice Silien returns to Theresa, and forced to give him the address where the "breaks" to take place, then he tied up and gagged. At the police arrived, Faugel and his accomplice fled, fires shots burst, Remy and Salignari inspector killed, Faugel is shot and he fainted. Recovered by a stranger, who remains in the shadows but which may subsequently assume this is Silien, Faugel wakes up in a bed without knowing who saved him when a doctor removes him the ball. Feeling cornered, he told his hostess a drawing that represents the hidden jewels and must give to John, the mutual friend and Faugel Silien. Meanwhile, Theresa is murdered, murder being disguised as car accident.Faugel is decided by the chief commissioner Clain, with the help of Silien, he obtained by threatening to implicate him in a drug case. Faugel vainly questioned by the Clain commissioner who charges the murder of Gilbert Varnove. He finds himself in jail convinced he was denounced by Silien and, if thought lost, promises the millions he has buried his cellmate in exchange for the murder of doulos. But Silien advantage of Faugel stay in prison to prepare a staging that the murder of innocent Faugel Varnove and suggests that Nuttheccio and Armand killed each other because of that reappear jewelry conveniently. Faugel is then released and Silien tells him a very different version of the apparent course of events: it is Thérèse who would have denounced and Silien would avenge the charge on his behalf by eliminating Theresa, who was killed by Jean . Faugel accept the explanation and remorseful, trying to prevent the killing of Silien by his former cellmate. But he accidentally kills Faugel who visited in Silien before the latter are killing the killer, even as John's accomplice Silien stopped by police who found in him the proof of his involvement in the murder of Theresa. The story thus ends with the elimination of all stakeholders. Comments [ edit | edit the code ] "Doulos" in slang means "hat", but it also means an indicator. The novel on which the film is an adaptation was especially located in Montmartre , Melville ignored this data to expand to the entire urban space. If every film is special, it is a tribute to American film noir that director admired. Data Sheet [ edit | edit the code ] * Director: Jean-Pierre Melville * Assistant Director: Volker Schlöndorff and Charles Bitsch * Screenplay, adaptation and dialogue: JP Melville, from the novel by Pierre Lesou Editions Gallimard * Production: Carlo Ponti and Georges de Beauregard for Rome-Paris Films and CC Champion Films (Rome) * Advertising production: Bertrand Tavernier * Sets: Daniel Gueret , assisted by Donald Cardwell * Images: Nicolas Hayer * Operator: Henri Tiquet , assisted by André Dubreuil and Stephen Rosenfeld * Music: Paul Misraki , in collaboration with Jacques Loussier (piano bar) editions: Hortensia * Conductors: Jacques Metehem * Editing: Monique Bonnot, assisted by Michèle Boëhm * Sound: Julien Cutler , assisted Revelli and Gaudelet * Script-girl: Elisabeth Rappeneau * Director: Jean Pieuchot and Roger Scipio * Turnkey: Pierre Charron * Still photographer: Raymond Voinquel * Distribution: Lux-Films - CCF * Production Manager: Jean-Pierre Melville * Jewelry is of René Longuet * Genre: thriller * Shooting in the studios of the Jenner Street * Draw in the laboratory GTC Joinville * Black and white * Duration: 110 minutes * Released: 13 December 1962 (Italy), 8 February 1963 (France). * Operating Visa: 26164 Distribution [ edit | edit the code ] * Jean-Paul Belmondo : Silien * Serge Reggiani : Maurice Faugel * Jean Desailly : Commissioner Clain * Fabienne Dali : Fabienne's wife Nutheccio * Michel Piccoli : Nuttheccio * René Lefèvre : Gilbert Varnove * Marcel Cuvelier , the first Inspector * Jack Leonard : the second inspector * Beloved of March : John, a friend of Maurice * Monique Hennessy : Thérèse Dalmain * Philippe Nahon : Remy, Maurice accomplice * Jacques de Leon : Armand, head of the "Cottom Club" * Carl Studer : Kern * Paulette Breil Anita * Daniel Crohem : the inspector Salignari * Charles Bouillaud : A bartender "Cottom Club" * Dominique Zardi : A bodyguard Nutthecio * Christian Lude : Dr. * Robert Blome : A server * Albert Daumergue : A server "Cottom Club" * Charles Bayard : The old man assaulted * Georges Sellier : A bartender * Vladimir Andres : The butler of "Cottom Club" * Jacques Van Doren : A bodyguard Nutthecio Note [ edit | edit the code ] * Jean-Pierre Melville had led Jean-Paul Belmondo in Léon Morin, Priest . Category:1962 films